Happily Ella After
by LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy
Summary: It's Ella's eighteenth birthday, and all she wants is a great birthday party with all of her Total Drama friends, but instead, all she got were a whole bunch of fist fights and insults thrown. As she celebrates alone, she wishes for everyone to change, and they do. Now Ella is reliving her birthday party with the same people, but with a twist: they are all their polar opposites
1. Intro, yo

**A\N Hi. I don't know what I'm doing with my life and this was in my head so Imma do a thing and write it and post it. **

**Basically, Ella invites everyone over to her house for her eighteenth birthday party and shit ends up hitting the fan, she makes a wish for everyone to change, and boom: it happens. Find out the rest. Or don't. Your call.**

"Hello, all, and thank you for coming to my cottage!" Ella greets with a warm smile, staring back at all the past contestants including Chris and Chef.

Gwen, sandwiched in between a sitting a-bit-too-close-for-comfort Cody and Trent who is standing up and sitting down in his seat nine times, turns to Chris sharply. "_This_ is what a cottage looks like, Chris."

Chris looks around the small, snug home set complete in a forest clearing, made completely out of wood, flowers, and love, and shrugs, seemingly not impressed with the quaint house. "Eh, I'm not really impressed with this quaint house."

That's literally just what I said, Chris.

Ella pushes forward, her bright smile still on her face. "I'm so glad you all could make it on such short notice, as well."

"Actually, Ella, you let us know two weeks in advance." Sky points out helpfully, holding up her birthday invitation.

"Scientifically speaking," Scarlett begins, "if you were to let us know on short notice, you would have let us know today."

Heather rolls her black eyes, lounging against Alejandro on his chair. "That's not science, evil nerd, it's common sense."

Max, who is sitting across from Scarlett, stands up suddenly. "_I_ am the only evil that lurks here!"

Ella frowns and puts her hands up in defense. "Everyone, please just find your happy place and breathe." Ella soothes. She hums out a little tune. "When you're feeling stressed, up-down, and depressed, I know what works best, it's-"

"No singing or you're being eliminated!" Chris barks, covering his ears.

Bridgette raises an eyebrow. "You can't eliminate Ella. This isn't a show and besides, this is her house, Chris."

Geoff nods in agreement with his girlfriend, his hand on her hip protectively. "Yeah, not cool, bro."

"Actually, Chris can _legally_ kick Ella out of her house according to article-"

"How about article, Nobody Cares?" Noah pipes up, interrupting Courtney, rolling his eyes.

The author and everyone stop and turn to Noah.

"Really, Noah? That's the first thing you say and you're gonna start with being _that_ lame?" Heather asks.

Leshawna nods. "I thought you were supposed to be clever."

"E-Everyone, please," Ella calls out, returning everyone back into their non-breaking the fourth wall ways again, "let's all please try to get along."

"Yeah, guys, it's her birthday," Zoey says with a friendly, supportive smile.

"Oh, look, the two nice gurls are gittin' along jus' fiiine." Sugar sneers with an extremely exaggerated Southern accent.

Ella wrings her small hands nervously at Sugar's sharp tone. "Well…yes, I like Zoey. Of course we would get along."

Owen's beefy hand shoots up suddenly and before Ella has a chance to call on the big guy, he shouts, "Everyone likes me, too, 'cause I'm big and loveable, kinda like a teddy bear!" He chuckles at the end, before shoving some crackers in his mouth. Noah, sitting next to him, good naturedly rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Except, a teddy bear wouldn't _eat everything in sight like you_." Heather pipes up, filing her nails. Owen, with his cheeks puffed out because of his unhealthy consumption of crackers, averts his eyes to the floor, setting the box of crackers down next to him dejectedly.

"Leave 'im alone, Heather!" Sierra exclaims, popping up next to her.

Heather's eyes widen in fake surprise. "_Wooow,_ Psycho Girl, I can't believe you were able to stop talking or thinking about Cody for _one second _to stand up for someone. Good for you!" Heather sends her a sickly sweet smile.

Sierra frowns and puffs out her modest chest. "Actually, _Heather_, I've backed off of Cody. It's damaged my reputation and made me look too unreliable to be a serious reporter for the Huffington Post."

"Yeah, like _you_ would ever be able to write for the Huffington Post."

"I can too!" Sierra insists.

"Heather, if Sierra thinks she can, then she can!" Zoey defends, stepping in between the two girls. Heather sits up and pulls her slender legs to her chest, looking somewhat interested in their conversation.

"Lemme ask you something, Zoey. Do you just sit around and do nothing until someone is getting teased, and then you step in to seem like an awesome person?"

Zoey steps back from Heather, her shoulders slumping. "N-No…" She replies back, weakly.

"You don't have to be so mean, Heather!" Sky yells, swooping in to Zoey and technically Sierra's defense, though Heather really hasn't acknowledged her in awhile.

"Can it, Gymnast." Heather snaps. "You're basically the same person." She stands up now, towering over the red head in both height and confidence.

"Please, everyone, let's just sit down and-"

Heather turns on her heel to Ella, who is shaking nervously at the head of the table. The animals around her are moping around, as if taking in her nervous and sad energy. "What, Ella? I'm just pointing out the obvious of everyone. That's more than anyone else will do."

Leshawna shakes her head and power walks over to Heather, pushing down an unsuspecting Cameron, 'causing Duncan and Scott to howl in laughter. Leshawna doesn't notice as she shoves her face in Heather's. "Hey, there's a difference between "pointing out" flaws and exploiting them. You're bullying."

"I'm not bullying!" Heather scoffs. "Bullying is where someone who hates themselves bullies to feel better about themselves. I _love_ myself. I mean, look at me!" Heather exclaims, gesturing to her barely covered up body with her booty shorts and skimpy tank top.

"I _am_ lookin' at you, heh heh." Sam chuckles quietly under his breath. Dakota elbows him hard, then continues to brush her platinum blonde hair.

"Maybe you should take a closer look," Leshawna counters, "'cause all I see is a stick-thin, raggety, pasty-skinned, _slut_, who doesn't know how to be anything other than a _cold-hearted, no good, evil bitch_."

A hush envelopes the entire cottage as everyone stares at Leshawna in admiration, astonishment, disbelief, and fear. Heather's face drops for a millisecond before it contorts into anger. "You bitch!" She shouts. Her hand grabs Leshawna's hair roughly and tugs it down towards the floor.

Leshawna yelps out in pain and scratches at Heather's face. "You're gonna get it, you whore!"

Duncan laughs at the girl's fight, even throwing in a 'Hell yeah!' at one point, when Heather's calf was enclosed between Leshawna's teeth for a good minute or so. Courtney, who is sitting across from Duncan, shakes her head in disapproval. "What's wrong with you, Princess?"

"You're a pig, do you know that?" Courtney yells.

"Only 'cause you remind me any chance you can."

"I mean you're just so incon-"

"God Courtney, do you only know how to criticize people?" Gwen asks, stepping in for Duncan's defense.

"_Excuse _me?"

"I mean, all you do is say what people are doing wrong and making them feel bad. You're so passive aggressive, it's not even funny." Gwen explains angrily.

While this is going on, Katie leans in to her best friend, Sadie. "Wait, I thought they were friends again."

Sadie shakes her head. "No, they _were_, but then Courtney _toooootally_ hurt Gwen's feelings and now they hate each other again."

"OMG, what a bummer! That'll _never_ happen to us again, right, Sadie?"

"Right, Katie!"

"AHEM!" Courtney yells, "Back to the important characters! Anyways, you bitch!" Courtney lunges at Gwen and Gwen tackles her back, landing them on the floor, and having Duncan laugh in excitement at two girls fighting in front of him.

Ella starts to panic at four girls fighting each other and the chaos that had erupted at her small home. Heather had pushed Leshawna back into Eva who instinctively punched Dawn next to her who started to cry. B and Scott both tried to comfort her, but ended up fighting, mostly with Scott trying to swing at B, and B successfully evading his weak punches. Jo, feeling the thrill of all the fighting, wanted to fight Brick who said no because he would not fight without a valid reason, so she said she could punch him ten times harder than he could ever punch her, and I guess that's reason enough, 'cause now they're fist fighting.

"E-Everyone, if you'll just cooperate, we can continue with the party and-"

"Oh, lookee 'ere." Sugar says calmly, amidst all of the fighting. "The sweet gurl wants to get back to everyone thinkin' 'nd talkin' 'bout 'er!"

"N-No, I just want everyone to get their minds on something else."

"Yeah, you."

Ella frowns. "I mean, if that gets them to stop fighting, then sure."

Sugar scoffs. "See? You're so full of yourself, but noooo you're jus' sooo sweet 'nd cuddly 'nd innocent! Well that's jus' a buncha manure!"

"Sugar, why are you being so mean? We're friends, aren't we?"

"_Friends_?!" Sugar exclaims. "We were _never_ friends. You're as fake as that gurl's tan!" She says, pointing to Ann Maria. "I never wanna be friends with ya and neither does anyone here. No one wants ta be 'ere, we jus' came so ya wouldn't cry, but I don't give a hoot 'nymore!" Sugar saunters away.

Soon, the "party" dies out, with Leshawna and Heather leaving with bruises, scratches, and bites galore, as well as Courtney and Gwen. Soon, it's just Ella sitting at the head of the table with a few animals lingering sadly around her as she stares teary-eyed at her dimly-lit cake, her candles burning out.

She thinks back today. How all she wanted was a simple birthday party. She wanted people to sit around and get along. She wanted people to eat cake and have a good time. These were the people that Ella called her friends. But instead, they were selfish and they fought. They ruined her house and her party. The clock above her oven reads eleven fifty nine, and Ella leans toward her lemon cake and closes her eyes. _I wish I could have my birthday all over again. But I want it to be different. I want _them_ to be different. I want them to get along and for us to all have a good time. _ Ella opens her eyes, with a tear running down her cheek and she blows out her eighteen individual candles.

Suddenly, glitter falls from the heavens and rains all over the mopey birthday girl. Ella looks around for the source of this before she turns and sees Chef complete in a bright pink fairy costume in front of her. "Ella Middle Name Last Name because those were never disclosed," Chef begins, "you made a wish, and for the sake of a somewhat mediocre Fanfiction idea, we have decided to fulfill even though you've made seventeen other wishes in your life."

Ella's eyes widen. "W-What do you mean, Chef?"

"Jeez, girl. Did you not listen to me?! Open up your ears!"

Ella shrinks at his tone. "I-I'm sorry, Chef-Sir, but you just suddenly appeared in my cottage in a fairy costume. It was very hard to focus on anything but that for a minute there."

"Understandable." Chef replies. "Anywhore, listen up. You're getting your wish. Everyone who was at your party today will be their complete, polar opposite."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"But wait, are there any stakes to this or is this how it's gonna be forever?"

Chef shakes his head, causing glitter to float gently to the ground. "No. To up the stakes, here, the author and I decided to make everyone have a deadly virus in them and if you don't convince them to become like how they were before all this, then they'll die and you only have one day."

Ella rubs her temple, perplexed. "But, then what would be the point of making them their polar opposites anyway if I'm just going to try to change them back?"

"It'll all make sense in due time."

"But I can't convince fifty-one people in one day! That's impossible!"

"Anything's possible in a Fanfiction." Chef explains.

"A what?"

"Hurry!" Chef orders, pushing her. "People are dying! Go to sleep and tomorrow you start!"

Ella hurriedly slips into bed, hoping that this is all just a bad dream, but knowing it is sadly not.


	2. Katie and Sadie: Total Enemies

**A\N Hello, guys, and welcome back to another chapter of whatever the hell this is! It's Halloween and I am freezing my patoot off and I'm full of sugar and inspiration, so I thought, why not get to writing?**

**So, here we are, chapter two :D I hope ya'll enjoy and thank you to all who reviewed, all of eight of you, which is so amazing, and all for favoriting this and liking this, it means a lot to me ^^**

**Enjoy! :D**

Ella wakes up in her soft yellow bed, sinking into her yellow comforter. She jolts up suddenly, looking around to find any traces of any other human life form in her room, and collapses in relief when she finds none. "Oh, goodness," She breathes with a soft, but nervous giggle, "it was just a dream." She stretches her arms long and wide above her before she jumps out of bed and opens the large window next to her. "Good morning, my sweet friends!" Ella calls out to the miscellaneous animals crowded outside. "Would you like some breakfast?" The animals hop through the window and soon her room was filled with bright eyed, woodland creatures. "Let us get to it, friends." Ella slips on a bright, cotton blue dress and blue slippers and walks out into the living room with the animals following.

"Alright, over here," She coaxes sweetly to the bunnies and deer who automatically follow her into the neat and untouched kitchen. "Funny," She remarks, "I don't remember cleaning last night before I went to bed. Oh well. Now, bunnies, let's get to making the eggs, and deer? Would you like to start the toast? And the squirrels with cover the bacon. Let's get to it, and quickly!"

"Don't let those vermin touch my bacon," Chef orders, leaning against her plush reclining chair. Ella jumps and screams in surprise, having the animals scatter and run out from her. She turns around, her eyes wide and scared.

"C-Chef, what are you doing here?" She asks breathlessly. "And why on Earth are you dressed as a fairy?"

Chef rolls his eyes. "I already told you last night, you wished for a redo of your birthday with everyone being different, so that's what I granted you."

"Well, technically, if today really _is_ my birthday again, then last night would actually have been today." Ella points out with a gentle, helpful smile.

Chef glares at the sweet girl, having her recoil in fear, and her smile be wiped clear off her face. "Don't correct me." He snaps. "Anyway, remember: you have to turn everyone back by midnight tonight or they will succumb to the unspecified and deadly disease we injected them with. We being the author and I."

"But, no one is here but you and me. How will I change them if no one is here?"

"They're coming. Sheesh, there's this thing called _patience_."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ella averts her eyes sadly to the floor before her eyes suddenly light up in inspiration and she hums out a high pitched, sweet tune. "_Patience is the thing that we wait for. Constantly waiting, we've never had it before. Rushing ahead, will leave you behind. Before a rash decision, keep that in mind._

Chef tears up. "That was beautiful. Did you come up with that on the spot?"

"Yes," Ella giggles.

Actually, I did, but okay then.

A soft knock sounds on the door before a rough one comes immediately after this. An unintelligible argument breaks out as two people keeping knocking over and over again, each knock getting louder, and shaking the door and Ella's small cottage even more. Ella, nervous with not knowing what to do, turns to Chef for help, but notices he has mysteriously disappeared. How…mysterious. She pulls her mouth into a thin line and takes in a shaky, but deep breath. "Coming!" She calls out as cheerfully as possible. Ella swings open the heavy oak door to reveal to girls standing next to each other who couldn't look anymore different. The bigger tan girl barges through the door, knocking down the pasty, pale girl to the ground, and lets herself in. "Oh, dear!" Ella exclaims, helping the small girl to her feet.

The girl jerks her arm away. "Get off me!" She picks up her head and her dignity and walks through the door, glaring at the bigger girl who was lounging on Ella's rather large red couch. "I see you like to play nice, Katie." The small girl sneers.

The tan girl, Katie, glares right back. "I had to get in first before you had a chance to wiggle your way through that door. Besides, you got to knock first."

Ella stares at the girls disbelievingly. Before her were Katie and Sadie, best friends turned sworn enemies it appeared. Katie, who was the smaller on before, now rivaled Owen in weight. Her hair was is short, just below her ears with very high and unflattering straight-across cut bangs. She's wearing a long-sleeved black and white striped sweater, black jeans, and black sandals. Sadie, on the other hand, is extremely short and thin, with long jet black hair that reaches her mid-back in soft waves. Sadie's wearing a short sleeved pink crop top with black shorts and pink sandals.

"U-Um…would either of you like to have anything to drink?" Ella offers weakly.

Sadie shrugs. "Sure, just bring me whatever."

Katie sticks her nose up into the air. "Bring the best of what you have. I want to have everything before anyone else. I don't eat trash."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you," Sadie exclaims with a sickly sweet smile directed towards Katie.

Katie eyes the small girl curiously. "How?"

"It's sweet that you don't eat your own kind!"

Ella can't help but let a small gasp out at the insult and the author can't help but give herself a pat on the back from that _awesome_ slam on Katie. Boosh!

"_Excuse me_?!"

"You heard me, fatso!"

Katie gasps, looking horribly offended. "Well….well….you're just a-a skinnyo!"

"Dumbo!"

"Stupido!"

"Sluto!"

"Whoreo!"

"Waste of spaceo!" Sadie screams, her face as red as the couch Katie is lounging on. Ella puts her hands over mouth and Katie stares at Sadie murderously before she quickly stands up, wobbling on her unsteady, thick legs, and charges at Sadie.

"Now you did it, you whore!" Katie screeches venomously. Sadie's smirk falters but she puts her arms up and out, ready to defend herself against the much larger girl.

Ella runs in between them quickly before they can hurt each other, and Chef, who is watching from outside groans in disappointment at his show being ruined. "Girls, girls, please! Don't hurt each other! Believe it or not, at one point, you two were best friends!"

Katie scoffs, backing off a bit. "Us? Friends? No way."

Sadie nods in agreement. "For once, I agree. She and I could _never _be friends. We can't stand each other!"

"But, you were!" Ella insists. "You two used to gossip about boys and talk about shopping and-"

"Sounds too superficial to me." Katie yawns. "I'm more into books and the work of such philosophers as-"

Sadie rolls her eyes. "Oh, can it, already. You think you're so smart because you know a little about Aristotle! Whatever. Doesn't mean you're better than us."

"I don't just know _a little_ about Aristotle, I know plenty, like-"

"Like his favorite kind of pasta?" Sadie teases, rolling her eyes.

"They didn't have pasta back in those days, you dunce!" Katie exclaims, her face turning red again.

Sadie snorts, not intimidated in the least. "Who even calls someone a dunce anymore, you outdated loser?"

"Uncultured swine!"

"Food lover!"

"Boy repellant!"

"Nose picker!"

Ella's eyebrows furrow in worry before her fists clench until her knuckles turn white. "Girls, please!" She pleads. "Listen to me!"

Katie and Sadie quiet down, and they settle quickly onto the red couch, as far away from each other as possible.

"Do you both still like Justin?" Ella asks, an idea suddenly popping into her cute little Ella head.

Katie nods. "Yep!" She exclaims happily. "And he loves me, and one day, I'll be Mrs. Justin Last Name!" She gushes with a small squeal at the end for emphasis on just how happy she is.

Sadie rolls her eyes. "Um, no. How about me being Mrs. Justin Last Name! He loves _me_, anyhow. We just have such a strong connection."

"Um, no, Sadie, he loves me."

"No, me, Katie!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"M-"

"Have you two ever considered working together to get him and win his affections?" Ella asks, fearful of how they'll react to such a request.

"What? No. What would _she _know about Justin?" Katie questions, pointing to Sadie.

Sadie frowns. "More than you! I know where he goes to lunch every day so I can follow him and watch him."

Katie's eyes widen in admiration. "R-Really?" She awkwardly clears her throat, having her usual bitter and snappish tone return to replace the sweet one. "Well, _I _know kind of perfume he likes on a girl so I can wear it ever day!"

"That's so cool!" Sadie exclaims, before realizing what she just said. She quickly reverts back to her unimpressed look. "Well, I know his bus schedule to school."

"Oh my Gosh!" Katie squeals, not being able to contain herself any longer. "That's so cool! Where'd you get it at?!"

Sadie smiles and scooches closer to the bigger girl. "I got it from the kitchen table in his house!"

"OMG!" Katie yells, "Well, you have to tell me how you did that!"

"As long as you promise to tell me how you found out about the perfume and where to get it from!"

"I will." Katie states honestly.

"Promise?"

"Double promise with sparkles and rainbows."

Sadie, seeming satisfied with this, continues on, talking animatedly about how she pushed Justin's dear old Gram-Gram Julia down on the ground to get the bus schedule.

Ella smiles as the girls squeal like they did before, and she leans on the counter, exhausted. Chef suddenly poofs right next to her, with glitter and sparkles raining to the floor. "Good job with these two," He says with a slight, proud smile.

"Thank you, Chef. I'm exhausted, though."

Chef's gentle smile soon disappears completely. "Well tough. You still have like fifty more people to do, so, get to work, maggot!"

**A\N Okay, that's how I'll end this chapter! ^^ I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me whatcha think and junk :p And leave me the name of the next contestant you wanna see be their total opposite and I'll do them? And, what did you guys think of Anti-Katie and Sadie?**

**Former Contestants: Katie and Sadie**

**How they were before: Total BFFS**

**How they changed now: Total Enemies**

**See ya'll in this next installment! Laters, and Happy Halloween ^^**


	3. Amy and Samey: Meek and Wild

**A\N Hello, all, and welcome back to another exciting installment of thing featuring your favorite authoress, Ringo! Woooooo! And Snizzle my Nizzle, guys! Eighteen reviews in two chapters? That's amazing! Thank ya'll so much! :D**

**Anywho, how're you all doing? Good? Good. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and who suggested should be the next in our lovely little adventure.**

**And, due to popular demand, it's everyone's favorite twins, Amy and Samey! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think about it and who I should do next: also, I'm only doing Katie and Sadie and Amy and Samey in pairs because they in themselves are pairs, so everyone else will have a singular chapter all to themselves ^^**

**Enjoy! :D**

Ella sits down on the red reclining chair, exhausted from the two enemies-turned-best-friends-again currently occupying her couch. She sighs in relief at the girls smiling and becoming friends. A bird gently flutters onto Ella's outstretched fingers. "Oh, hello little bird. Isn't it nice to bring together two friends once more?" She asks rhetorically. Of course it has to be rhetorical. If the bird talks back, we'd have an even more effed up story than this is right now. The bird just whistles out a tune back to her and she smiles warmly at it.

At the door, two knocks sound, and, unlike Anti-Katie and Sadie's knocks, they were gentle, one right after another. Ella uneasily arises from the chair and straightens out her dress. _I can do this; I can do this! _Ella thinks, repeating this mantra in time with her steps as she walks to her large wooden door. She sucks in a sharp breath, not knowing who or what to expect behind the door and is greeted by two pairs of matching light, sky blue eyes, rosy red lips, straight, shoulder length blonde hair, and small, but easy-going smiles.

Ella smiles back at the girls. She didn't know how they were going to behave, but it was certainly a better introduction than what she had gotten from Anti-Katie and Sadie. "Hi!" Samey greets with an even larger smile.

Amy waves politely. "Hi, Ella."

"Oh, hello, Amy, hello, Samey. It's so nice to see you two. Please, come in, come in." Ella welcomes, ushering them in with her gloved hands.

The girls send her an identical confused expression. "Samey? Who's Samey?" Apparently-Not-Samey asks.

"Her name is pronounced _Sammy,_" Amy points out helpfully. "It's okay if you were confused. Some people are. Heck, some people pronounce _my_ name as _Am_y. Like Hammy."

Samey-Sammy giggles at her sister's story. "That's cute. Hammy. I mean, we _all_ know how much you like ham, sis!"

"Don't remind me!" Amy playfully scolds, tossing a hand at her sister. "I can barely go five _minutes_ without thinking about ham! I _always_ crave it!"

"Five _minutes? _More like five _seconds_!" Samey-Sammy exclaims. The girls burst into a fit of giggles together and walk over to No-Longer-Anti-Katie and Sadie, with Samey-Sammy greeting them enthusiastically, while Amy is polite, but a bit shier than her younger sister.

Ella stands, dumbfounded behind them, while Chef, who's not too far behind her, has an eye that is twitching uncontrollably. Ella watches as Samey-Sammy chats it up with No-Longer-Anti-Katie and Sadie while Amy watches her, enthralled and admiringly. Ella turns to Chef, looking helplessly. "Help me."

"With pleasure." Chef grumbles, grabbing a blowtorch.

Ella shrieks, alarming her unsuspecting guests, before she rushes over to Chef and grabs the blowtorch off of him and sets it down. "No, Chef!" She chastises. "Not like that! I mean, do I _have_ to change them?"

"What do ya mean?" Chef asks. He gestures to the twins. "They're terrible. I liked it better when the one was all whiny and sad and the other was bitchy and hot!" Ella's eyes widen at Chef's creeptacular statement. Chef clears his throat and puffs out his chest. "Yeah…yeah, I said it. She's hot. I'm a grown man-fairy and I ain't a Chef nomore, so yeah. She's hot."

Ella blinks, trying to erase that from her very innocent memory. "No, Chef." She repeats gently. "What I mean is, look at them."

"I am." Chef replies with a creepy grin as his eyes are locked onto Amy's somewhat exposed chest.

"No, I mean, look how happy Samey - er, I mean, _Sammy _is. She's happy and confident and she and her sister _actually_ get along. Amy's a little shier, but she's not mean to everyone anymore. Maybe this change is a _good _thing for them! Maybe we don't _have_ to change them!" Ella explains passionately, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"No, sorry, girl. The rules are the rules and they have been set. You gotta change 'em back to Amy and _Samey_." Chef replies, crushing her hope.

"B-But Chef!" Ella protests, throwing her hands exasperatedly in the air. "Do you understand how hard it is going to be for us to just-"

Chef snorts. "Us? No, girl. There ain't any _us_. _You_ are gonna have to make Samey all sad again and Amy all hot and confident again. Now get going! You only have so much time before everyone dies because of this undisclosed disease coarse through their very bodies as we speak at this very moment in time."

Ella frowns at Chef and turns around sharply. "Fine." She looks sadly over at the happy and exuberant Samey-Sammy and the content Amy and sighs sadly. She walks over to the four girls. "U-Um…hi, girls."

Samey-Sammy smiles. "Hey, El! Aren't you excited that you're finally eighteen?!" She asks excitedly.

Amy smiles. "I remember when we turned eighteen."

"Oh yeah it was-"

"U-Um, did you have to wait s-seventeen minutes for Sammy to get up and out of bed again?" Ella asks suddenly, interrupting the girls' excited chatter.

Amy and Samey-Sammy eye Ella curiously but also confusedly. "What? No? What does that have to do with-"

"And, and you should call her Samey, not Sammy 'cause she's like a lesser Amy!" Ella exclaims, feeling horrible.

Samey-Sammy frowns, extremely hurt. "Ella…why would you say that?"

"I-I'm sorry, dear friend, but this'll save your life in the long haul!" Amy giggles slightly at the nickname, causing her sister to whip around wildly to face her.

"How could you laugh at something as horrible as that?" Samey-Sammy asks, genuinely hurt.

Amy bites her lip slightly. "Well, I mean, it _is_ kinda true. You being the lesser Amy, and all."

Samey-Sammy scoffs. "What? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ella looks at the floor with a guilt-ridden look as Amy shrugs. "I dunno. I mean, Ella _did_ kind of have a point. You _were_ seventeen minutes late coming out of Mommy and you've never been as good of a volleyball player as me."

"Volleyball?" Samey-Sammy repeats incredulously. "We're – We're _actually_ going to talk about _volleyball_ right now?! Okay, Amy, so I'm not as good of a volleyball player as you! So what?"

"It's not so what!" Amy exclaims. "In fact, you're not a very good artist either. Or a singer. _Or_ a dancer."

"What does this all have to-"

Amy shakes her head and stands up suddenly. "Y'know, maybe I _have_ been letting you take the higher road in all of this. Maybe I _should _be the superior twin. I've sat in the back seat watch you try and fail with boys and fail at everything else when _I'm _the one who should be in charge. You _are_ a lesser Amy…_Samey_."

Samey-Sammy-Now-Once-Again-Established-As-Samey's face crumbles at her sister's cruel words and betrayal. "A-Amy, we're best friends. You just can't-"

"Can it, Samey." Amy snaps before she throws her head back in a carefree laugh. "_Gosh_, I should have done this _so_ much sooner!" She exclaims. "This feels great!"

Ella wrings her hands, feeling absolutely horrible for Samey-Previously-Know-As-Sammy. Amy flicks Samey upside the head and walks into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. "S-Sammy, I'm so, so sorry. I had to."

"But…but why?" Samey manages to ask.

"The Chef-Fairy made me." Ella confesses honestly.

Samey sighs. "Fine. Don't tell me." She turns to Katie and Sadie but they ignore her now that Amy is in charge and cruel to Samey once again. "I guess I'm Samey now.."

"Samey! Come in here and be my step-stool!" Amy orders.

"Why don't you just stand up to her now?" Ella asks.

"For some reason, I feel this presence over me. For some reason, I just…._can't_." Samey slowly and sadly walks into the kitchen and obeys her older sister.

Ella sighs and sees Chef in the corner, who had watched the entire affair occur. Ella storms over to him, the angriest she's ever been in her life…and her anger is about as scary as a cute little bunny wiggling its cute little nose. "Chef you ruined-"

"No," Chef interrupts, "I helped you. I had to put some of my Fairy magic over them. I mean, _damn_ girl. Two best friends just aren't gonna turn on each other just like that!"

"Th….Then why did you make me go through all of that!" Ella exclaims angrily.

Chef shrugs. "Dunno, girl. It was fun."

Ella collapses in the recliner chair once again. "Ella, your party is so-"

Can it, No-Longer-Anti-Sadie. This is Samey and Amy's chapter, No yours. You already had one. Stop being a little piggy.

**A\N Hey guys. I realize now that this got a little sad as I wrote it, but, I did try to keep the humor up and alive. Hopefully I somewhat accomplished that.**

**Anywho, I wanted to explain to you all why I made Amy and Samey's opposites of themselves how I made them. So, I figured, unlike Katie and Sadie who were alike in every way, Amy and Samey weren't. That's why it was easy to do Katie and Sadie, because I just changed their relationship from besties to enemies. I couldn't do this with the twins, because, if I would have switched their positions in their relationship: made Amy the victim and Samey the bully, then Amy woukd have become exactly like Samey and Samey exactly like Amy. Therefore, I took their characters individually, and made them different. So Amy, who is usually chatty and loud became quiet and Samey who is usually meek and scared and mild became loud and confident and popular. Cool? Cool ^^**

**Former Contestants: Amy and Samey**

**How they were before: Amy- Mean, ruthless, confident, etc. Samey- Shy, scared, meek, etc. **

**How they changed now: Amy- Shy, meek, mild. Samey- Confident, loud, outgoing.**

**Okay! So, tell me who you want to see next and I'll do it! :D**

'**Til next time!**

**Laters :P**


End file.
